Why Her!
by greeneyedrocker
Summary: Ricky's dad was released from prison and raped Amy. Nora Ricky' mother did nothing to help her... Now Ricky tries to get Amy to open up before this secret eats her up alive!


**I don't own any characters in secret life but Aidyen**

Minor note Amy's parents died in a boating accident during the summer on there family vacation only Amy and her twin brother Aidyen made it.

**Amy' s house**

Ricky walked up stairs to find her laying in her bed just staring at the ceiling...

" what the hell Amy I have been calling and texting you all day... why have the hell haven't you been answering and why aren't you in school."

"Because I didn't feel like it okay... now can you please just leave!"

"No... No i am not leaving until you tell me what the hell is wrong with you!... was it something i did i this back me talking to Zoe and those other girls yesterday cause i will get the stupid test if you want me to or is this about what happened this summer?"

"This has nothing to do with you or this summer... I just want to have some time to myself OKAY... now LEAVE GET THE HELL OUT NOW."

"Fine whatever Amy call me when you lose that great big stick you have up your ass and you want to talk to me like a mature adult ... now i am gonna be late for work."

**Ricky Apartment**

Ricky walked in to find his mother... Nora bruised and beatin on the floor...

"Nora ... Nora can you hear me... DAMMIT MOM can you hear me"

"Yea why are you talkin so loud baby sheesh"

Ricky could smell the alcohol on her breath "So your drinking again... what the hell Nora you promised that you wouldn't do that anymore and i go to school and come back and find you drunk... seriously your a piece of work you know that... you haven't changed one bit. Get your shit and get OUT Nora and don't ever come back... your no longer my mother you mean nothing to me... i can't believe i actually started to trust you... People i love always hurt me... You ... Bob"

" Oh my God BOB I'm sorry I didn't mean to... Amy... I tried to stop him Ricky I swear I did... but i couldn't he said if I did he would find you ... and kill you... I'm sorry Amy... is she okay have you seen her?"

"What In the hell are you talking about Nora... you aren't making any sense?"

"Amy came to visit you before school... but you left early... so i invited her in because i was dying to me her... she kept saying she was late for school but i begged begged her to say... then all of a sudden there was another knock at the door and i opened it and it ... it was ... it was BOB ... and he grabbed me by the the hair and threw me on the floor and i hit my had on the coffee table but before i blacked out i remember ... Amy running to her bag.. and he pulled out a gun and threatened to shoot me if she made any noise or called the police... and then he walked over to her and grabbed her by the hair and threw hair in the bedroom".

"He ... didn't u kno?"

"I'm not sure... i think he did... but i am not sure"

Ricky began screaming at her "Your lying you kno the truth ... tell me the truth! "

"okay okay... when he brought her in the room the first time he just smacked her around a bit... then he came in the living-room where i was passed out and i woke up in a chair tied gaged to a chair ... and then i saw him do things to her ... awful things... Ricky i'm sorry ... i'm so sorry"

Ricky ran his hands this his dark brown hair and looked at his mother with pure hate in his eyes "So you mean to tell me you let Bob in come in my house and rape the mother of my child and you did nothing just at there and watched... you didn't call the cops or anything... you just sat there and watched... what kinda of heartless bitch are you."

"He threatened to kill you Ricky... if i didn't give him what he wanted ... So he wanted her... in exchange for saving your life I did what I had to do... I 'm your mother I love you and i was willing do to anything that will save your life."

" Your just as bad as he is... you sick son of a bitch i hate you I HATE YOU I WILL NEVER EVERRR FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS Get the hell out of my house Nora... get out get out NOW."

" I'm sorry.. Ricky"

As soon as Nora walked threw the door Ricky picked up the empty vodka bottle and threw it at the door

**Butcher shop**

"Ricky your late ... and i just saw your mother storming down from your apartment in tears... what the hell happened down stairs."

"Stuff okay... what do you need me to ."

"First of all i need you lose that nasty tone."

"Dammit Bunny just give me my freakin assignment... so i can get the hell out of here and i 'm not the mood for this shit."

"Your fired Ricky!"

"Whatever ... Bunny right now i don't give a shit"

Ricky storms out of the butcher shop and calls the one person he knows he can always count on !

"Hey Mom i really need you can you meet me doctor fields office... it's really important..."

**Doctor Field's Office**

I"'m having a bad day... and i really need someone to talk"

"Im very glad your taking the right steps... now what's the problem.."

"I came home from school to find Nora drunk.."

"Your back to calling her Nora again... what happened to Mom"

"She might be my birth mother but my real mom is sitting next to me... I came home from school and i found her drunk! she told me that Bob was there... and he did things to Amy. You she said came by to see me in the morning but i wasn't home and they got to talking and Bob showed outta nowhere and he threaten to kill me if they called the police or he if ... couldn't have... couldn't have is way with Amy... "

By this time Ricky was completely crying in his foster mothers arms...

"How do you know that it really happend have you spoken to Amy"

"I went to see her as soon as school was over because i wanted to see why she wasn't answering her phone and she was so cold and distant and she completely freak out and me and threw me out of her house. I thought it was still because of the freak accident that happened over the summer that killed her family... but then Nora told me what happened. So i was thinking maybe you guy could talk to her or something... she won't talk to me."

**Amy' s House**

Everytime i close my eye i can see him... i can smell his scent on me. Thats all Amy was thinking.. as she was scrubbing her skin until it turned red in the shower.

she hopped out and the looked in the mirror they were bruises all over her body. Hey At least he was kinda enough to not hit me in the face.

Amy heard knocking at her door she was scared and she thought it was possible Bob knocking on the door waiting for a around two... Amy looked threw the peephole and saw it was Ricky's Foster mom.

Amy put on her best fake smile and she didn't want anybody to think that something was wrong Bob told her that he would kill Ricky and John if she said anything about what happened to anybody.

"Hey Margaret what a great surprise how are you?"

"I'm do well Amy how about yourself...".

"I am doing okay... i get lonely in this house sometimes and i miss my family but I have John and Aidyen so it' s not to bad"

"So the reason i was here... i was thinking maybe you and John would like to have dinner with me... I know we really don't know each other.. and i would love to get to you know you ... Ricky expressed me to that u think i don't like you which i not the case. so how about we go to the pizza shack... i hear they have the best wings in town... Ricky told me how much you love wings so... what do you say?"

"Sure sounds like fun... let me go upstairs and change... "when Amy turned around

Margaret noticed a giant bruise on the back of her leg.

"Oh my goodness Amy what happened happened to the back of your leg... I was playing football with Aidyen and he hit me in the back of the leg with the ball... ummm i will we right back let me get changed".

"Ok i'm ready... i have to pick up John from the nursery... is it okay if we stop on the way"

Just then Aidyen walked threw the door with John...

"A.J I didn't know that you were picking up John .. i thought you have football practice?"

"If you would have checked your phone i called and texted you a million times today that football practice was cancelled and i was gonna spend time with my nephew ..

" Okay.. sounds great.. i was gonna take him to dinner with me and Margaret thou"

"I was actually hoping that it would just be me and you Amy... i'll drive okay I just need to stop by my office really quick to pick up a few boxes would you mind helping me get them"

"Sure Margaret"

They arrived at Margaret's office

"I need to speak with Mia at the front desk... my office if the third door on the left... i'll meet you in there..."

"Okay"

Amy walked down the hallway and opened the door to find Ricky and Dr. Fields sitting there.

"Ricky what the hell is going on?"

"I asked my mom to bring you here... Nora told me about what happened?"

"What are you talking about Nora? Nora your mom is back?"

"Cut the crap Amy i know what Bob did to you... you need to talk about it and i think Dr. Fields can really help you... he helped me!"

"There is nothing he can help me with because nothing happened... i never meet Nora so i have no idea what your talking about and the last time i checked bob was still in jail."


End file.
